Goode love
by percabeth11401
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode high and meets her friends. better summary in story
1. First day

Annabeth moves to New York because her dad gets a four year job there. She goes to Goode high where she meets new friend, gets into drama, and meets...wait for it... A BOY. This is my very first fanfic so please tell me what you think.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP. my alarm clock woke me up. It's the first day of my new school. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Annabeth Chase. I moved to New York from LA two weeks ago. My dad got a Job here so we had to move here. I'm starting school at Goode high.

I get up and get in the shower. I put my lemon shampoo in and rinse it out. I get out of the shower and dry myself off. I then put on some clothes: A pair of dark jeans with a white owl half-shirt over a black tank top.

I turn around to look at the time. I curse under my breath. The clock says 7:40. I have to be at the bus stop in five minutes.

I run downstairs. "Bye dad," I say without even looking at him. Without waiting for an answer I run out the door. I got to my bus stop just in time.

I got on the bus and sit down in a spot by myself. Once I'm seated I pull out my book. I started reading, planning to do so until I got to school.

I guess I was wrong.

The next stop came and a girl with raven black hair and electric blue eyes came and sat down next to me. At first I ignored her, but then she tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes?" I say trying not to sound annoyed.

The girl smiled and held out her hand "I'm Thalia Grace," she said.

I shook her hand and said "Annabeth Chase." I looked her over. She was wearing Tight black pants and a shirt that said 'DEATH TO BARBIE!'

"What school are you going to?" she asked.

"Goode, what about you?"

"Me too! Hey maybe I can show you around!" She said giving me a pleading look.

" Okay, sure. Is this it?" I asked gesturing out the window. She nodded.

When the bus came to a complete stop we stood. I followed her out of the bus and into a front office. We got our schedules and compared them. We had every thing together but third and sixth period. Third period I had advanced math she had algebra. Sixth period I had architecture. She had wood shop.

She said she was going to introduce me to her friends. so as she was leading me over I saw him.

* * *

OOOH who do you think it is? If you can guess I'll give you internet cookies. (::) (::) (::) You can PM me review or email me. my email address is coral-league  Thank you and I promise I'll try to update every day. love you.

3 Percabeth11401


	2. New friends

Look another chapter boo-yah. love you guys

* * *

Annabeth POV

* * *

"Luke!"

"Annabeth?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him. Luke and I were best friends back in LA. Two years ago he moved to Chicago. I was miserable without him.

"I moved here from Chicago last year. What are you doing here?"

"I moved here two weeks ago," I said and then started a conversation. It went on for about two minutes until we heard a cough. I turned around to see Thalia scowling at us. I forgot she was there. I looked at Luke who was frowning too. I felt like I was missing something between the two.

"Oh Thalia, This is-" I tried to introduce but was cut off by Thalia.

"I know who he is," She said, a little too rude In my opinion. "This guy is my cousin's worst enemy. I take his side for it, so therefore I don't like Luke either"

She grabbed my wrist and started to drag me over to her friends. I waved at Luke who waved back still scowling. She dragged me around the corner where her friends were.

"Hey guys this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank,Nico, and Percy," she aid gesturing to each one. I waved at them.

Piper was wearing a cyan dress with white leggings underneath and a black belt over the top. She pulled the whole thing off with diamond earrings and some make-up.

Jason was wearing a purple t-shirt and some jeans. He had blonde hair and eyes just like Thalia's, but a little lighter. He had his arm around Piper's waist. 'They are such a cute couple' I thought

Leo was wearing khakis and a white t-shirt. He had brown curly hair and a silly smile on his face.

Reyna was wearing a simple purple blouse with some blue jeans. She had long brown hair tied up into a braid with a purple ribbon.

Hazel was wearing a brown top with a black jacket over it and some capris. She had hair that was the color of cinnamon. She was holing Frank's hand.

Frank was wearing a blue hoodie and dark jeans. He had a military cut on top of his head. you could definitely tell he was in love with Hazel and vice versa.

Nico was wearing a black skull shirt with a black jacket and black jeans. 'Gee I wonder if he likes black' I thought sarcastically.

I looked over to Percy who was staring at me. When he saw that she saw him he turned away blushing. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and some navy blue jeans. I was about to say something when the bell rang.

I walked the same way as Thalia and saw Nico and Reyna following us.

'Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought' I thought as we entered our math class.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Cookies to this longer chapter! (::) (::) (::) (::) Love you guys please review I love to know what people think. That's why I don't have friends. jk! I have a bunch of friends. sorry for the short chapters I promise They'll get longer. R&R

3 Percabeth11401


	3. Paul, Rachel, and Coral, oh my

Thank you guys. There are a lot of views but no reviews this will be the last chapter until I get reviews and try to make them 'goode' reviews. LOL

* * *

Percy POV(:D)

* * *

Thalia came storming around the corner with a blonde haired girl. Thalia seemed upset. She looked at the girl and seemed to cool down a little.

"Guys this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Percy." She said pointing to all of us. Of course she said my name last. She always says my name last. It's common sense I guess.

Thalia, Nico, and I are all cousins. We have nicknames for each other. Thalia is Sparky. Nico is Death Breath(Long story). And I'm Kelp Face. Thalia's brother is Jason. When we tried to come up with a nick name for him, but he doesn't have the funny personality like us. All we came up with was Lover Boy, because he spends an unusual amount of time with his girlfriend, Piper.

I didn't notice it for a while, but I was staring at annabeth. She must've felt someone staring at her, because she looked at me all of a sudden.I looked straight into those beautiful grey eyes. I blushed and turned away trying to hide it. Then the bell saved me. She went and followed Thalia to their class, along with Nico and Reyna. I headed to English with Piper and (surprise, surprise) Jason. Looks like I'm going to be stuck alone.

I headed to English and greeted the teacher, my stepdad, Paul Blofis. I sat down and started look around the room. A girl with super curly blonde hair walked in the room. She looked for a place to sit and I noticed there was nowhere to sit but the two seats next to me. Hesitantly she sat down next to me.

'Great' I thought 'new girl probably thinks of me as an outcast.' I was thinking about what I could say to her when she walked in. I looked around the room and noticed there was only one seat left; next to me. I tried to avoid her since she has a major crush on me and is the school slut. Rachel Dare.

Thankfully the new girl spoke to me. "My name is Coral McNally, what's yours?" She asked. I looked at her thankful that she just saved my life.

"My name is Percy Jackson," I said.

She smiled. Then frowned and said "What's the slut's name?" she asked pointing at Rachel.

That made me laugh. I was laughing so hard I fell out of my chair. I heard her laugh at that. Soon enough we were literally ROFL. Then Paul cleared his throat. We sat up in our seats still laughing. When we finally settled down Paul started his class.

I was getting bored because I already new the procedure. I decided to write a note to Coral.

(A/N: Bold is Percy italic is Coral)

**The slut's name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare.**

_LOL Her initials are R-E-D liked her hair._

**I never considered that**

_well I just did. Does she have a minor big major or beyond gigantic crush on you_

**beyond gigantic**

_LOL_

After I got that note the bell rang. That was a lot funner (you got a problem with funner? deal with it) than I thought it would be.

* * *

LOL I used _funner_. I thought it was something Percy would say. Coral is my first name, but McNally is just the guy I have a crush on's last name. Please R&R Love you

3 Percabeth11401


	4. The Al-mighty Pencil Sharpener

I got a review yay. Thank you Sora Loves Rain. Now I will write another chapter! I got House of Hades today! Cookies to Sora Loves Rain. (::) (::) (::) Oh and i also forgot disclaimers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO

* * *

Annabeth POV

* * *

I went to science class and sat myself down in my seat. Thalia and Reyna sat next to me, while Nico sat next to Thalia. I started reading then, for the second time today, Thalia disrupted me.

"What?" I said, A little more rude than I meant to.

Thalia chuckled. "I just wanted to ...er... borrow a pencil?," she said making it sound more like a question. I didn't think that was why she poked me, so I grabbed her back pack. "Hey!" she said surprised at my actions. I dug through her back pack and found an unsharpened pencil and a pencil sharpener.

I sharpened the pencil, dropped her backpack, and gave her the pencil. "Here you go," I said as if that were my murmured a thanks and took out her note book. I looked and Nico who was on the verge of cracking up. I looked back at Reyna who was smiling like this was amusing her.

I held my chin up high and put my hands on my hips like a super hero. At that Nico started cracking up. At first he just held his sides. Then I said "I am the Al-mighty Pencil Sharpener. All Pencils bow down to me!" and he fell on the floor laughing his head off. Even Reyna laughed at the sight of that.

He stayed like that for a few minutes. Every time he tried to settle down and get up I would do my pose and he would start again. He probably would have stayed like that all period if the teacher hadn't cleared her throat and make him take a seat.

" I am Mrs. HP, and I will be your science teacher. I will give you a list of rules and procedures I expect you to follow," the teacher said. While I was listening to he teacher a piece of paper got slipped to me.

(A\N:Bold is Thalia. Italic is Annabeth.)

**I'm bored.**

_yes, and?_

**We should talk**

_about what?_

**I dunno you choose**

_Okay, how about the real reason you poked me earlier_

**I needed a pencil.**

_no you didn't. You had a pencil and a sharpener. what was the real reason?_

**Okay. I wanted to know what you thought of my cousin.**

_ Your cousin?_

**Yeah you know, Percy.**

_He's your cousin?_

**Yeah. So what do you think of him.**

_Ask me at the end of the day._

With that the bell rang. I gave her a look and practically ran out of the class. What did I have next? Oh yeah, math.

* * *

I am so sorry for yet another short chapter. It's just, I have to make dinner tonight, so I'm in a hurry. I try to make them longer each chapter, which I have managed to do. I might write another chapter after dinner or I'll have all day tomorrow since it's Saturday. Plus, we have Monday off, so I'll have all day to write a really long chapter(hopefully). I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and I'll have another one soon. Love you.

3 Percabeth11401


	5. social studies

Look, I really appreciate the good reviews. Please keep them coming. I wrote this last night on paper, so I apologize if this one isn't funny. The next one will be a little funnier, because my character will be in it. I also need more ideas with characters, please PM me or put them in the reviews. Let's get on with the story. Thanks to Sora Loves Rain, PJOHoOFan, and FandomUnite98 for reviewing.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I walked out of English, and waved at Coral as she walked to Math. I wished she was in my math class. She is super smart. When Paul asked what defect meant. She raised her hand right away. She was the only one who did.

As I made my way to Social Studies, Rachel came up to me. "Hey sexy," she cooed. "Let's go to the movies on Friday, just you and me," she said thinking her voice would convince me to go.

I just shook my head. Sometimes that girl pushes it way too far. Literally, her boobs were way too far up near my face. "Rachel, I already told you, I'm not interested," I said trying to be polite.

I pushed past her, and, to my relief, found my classroom. I looked around the room and saw Nico. I sat next to him. He looked the same with all black clothes, but something about him was different. I then realized his aura wasn't gloomy as it usually was. It was all happy and amused.

"Nico, why do you seem so...happy?" I asked him, which made him snicker.

"The funniest thing happened in science," he said smiling at the thought of it. He told me how Annabeth had gotten frustrated with Thalia, and called herself the Al-mighty Pencil Sharpener. I laughed at that. I told him how the new girl, Coral had called Rachel a slut and and came up with her new nickname RED. He laughed at that.

After we had exchanged stories the teacher came in. "Hello, My name is Mrs. Huber and I will be your Social Studies teacher," She said. "This year we will be learning all about Ancient Greece. This entire year will be all about Ancient Greece, so by the end of the year I will give you a test and you should have no excuse not to ace it!" she said a little too enthusiastically in my opinion.

I don't know why, but I have always had an interest in Ancient Greece. The teacher looked like a pretty simple teacher by the way she and her room looked.

When the bell rang I stood up, and left without saying a word to Nico. I had math next, which I was not excited about. Leo would be there, so it would probably be fun.

When I entered the classroom I was caught by surprise.

* * *

Ooh what do you think it is. Review what you think it is please. The next chapter will be Annabeth POV so you'll have next chapter and the chapter after that to do so. Please suggest your characters and describe them for the story. Love you guys

3 Percabeth11401


	6. Is he really that bad?

Look I know I didn't get any more reviews, but I was really excited to write this chapter. I forgot the disclaimer last time oops. Thanks to Thylax. Glad you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own PJO or HoO

* * *

Annabeth POV

* * *

I walked out of class still amused that Nico found me funny. I walked into Math still smiling. I looked around the room and frowned. 'Wow,' I thought. There are a lot of advanced people here at Goode.' The room was completely full except for one seat next to a girl with extra curly blonde hair. She was smiling and drawing a picture.

I sat down next to her and looked at the clock. I got here about seven minutes early. I didn't even bother to get out my book. Every time I tried to read my book I would get disrupted. I just sat there thinking about how fun it would be having Luke back here.

"What are you looking at?" a voice asked. I turned to see the person who asked me that was the girl with super curly hair.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking," I said.

"About Who?" She asked, which surprised me. How did she know I was thinking about someone.

"Um...My best friend Luke. I'm new here, but I met him in LA four years ago. He moved here last year," I told her. It kind of surprised me, because I don't usually go and give information like that up to people I don't know. Something about her told me I could trust her

She made kind of a sour face. "Maybe it's a different one, but I was told to stay away from Luke Castellan, the school player," She told me which made me kind of upset, because he was my best friend. I didn't think of him as a player. He's way too sweet.

"Well, I've known him for about four years and I never considered him a player," I said, very convinced he wasn't a player.

I could tell she wanted to say more,but at that time the teacher came in. "I'm Mr. Millar, and I will be your advanced math teacher," he said to start off the class.

While he was talking a paper slipped in front of me.

(A/N: Coral is bold Annabeth is italic."

**I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Coral McNally.**

_My name is Annabeth Chase._

**How long ago did Luke move away from you?**

_Two years ago, Why?_

**He may have changed in that two years he was gone.**

_I promise, I'll keep an eye on him._

After that note, the bell rang. I stood up and walked out the door with Coral. I saw Luke and pointed him out to her.

"That's Luke," I said pointing to him.

She nodded. "Thanks, I'll be on the look out." With that she took off. I was about to go over to him when Thalia grabbed my arm and dragged me to our next class.

* * *

I'm sorry for people who like Luke, it's just that I have plans for him in the future. I Love you all, so here's a big internet cookie for all of my readers (::)

3 Percabeth11401


	7. Principle's office

I got really bored and nobody guessed what Percy saw, so I guess I'll just write this chapter. I know my other chapters weren't very funny, but hopefully Leo will make this story funnier. Now without further ado the disclaimer then THE CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson is too cool for me.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

What I saw surprised me.

What were Leo and Reyna doing laughing together? Reyna rarely laughs. Now she's laughing like she does it all the time. I was dumbfounded. When Leo saw me he laughed and waved me over. Reluctantly I went over. I sat next to Leo in time for the teacher to walk in.

She was a young teacher, probably in her thirties. When she came in she waited for the class to quiet down then went on with saying, "Hello, my name is Mrs. Schaum. I'll be your algebra teacher. Today is rules and procedures, tomorrow is lesson one. Every  
Friday we'll be doing a project." She went on with rules and procedures. Meanwhile a paper slipped in front of me.

(A/N: Bold is Leo. Italics is Percy.)

**Why were you just standing there at the door, Percy.**

_Why were you laughing with Reyna?_

**No fair, I asked you first.**

_That was my answer._

**What? Oh, now I get it. Because I was laughing with Reyna. She is cute you know.**

_I don't want to know about your love life. I just want to know why Reyna was laughing at some thing_ _YOU said._

**ouch. that hurts. I just said something funny.**

_What did you_ say?

**PMS jokes are not funny, Period.**

That sent me off laughing my head off. I had never heard that one. The teacher had stopped her lesson because of me. When I had settled down the teacher sent me to the principle's office. 'Great," I thought. 'Getting sent to the principle's office the first day and it's only third period. Must be some kind of record.'

* * *

I was sitting in front of the Principle's office, waiting for the horrid Mr. D to come out. Instead Chiron, the vice principle came out. When he saw me he shook his head.

I went inside of his office. He was obsessed with Greek mythology. He had Greek armor, Greek swords, Greek pictures, even his desk was covered in Greek stuff.

"Perseus Jackson," I cringed at my real name. "I expected more from you especially on the first day," he said sounding very disappointed.

"I know sir, but Leo said something funny," he looked at me like he knew there was more. "In a note," I finished, he nodded.

"Very well, since this is your first day, I will give you a warning. Next time it's a lunch detention," I nodded. "You'll have to call your mother though. She wishes for me to inform her each time you get in trouble. This counts," He told me. I looked down in shame. I hated calling my mom when I got in trouble. She always sounds disappointed.

Reluctantly, I dialed her phone number. "Oh, Percy," was the first thing she said.

"Mom, Chiron says this is just a warning," a sigh of relief came over the phone.

"I would like to know what you did this time."

"Leo and I were passing notes, and he said something funny in the notes."

"What did he say?"

" PMS jokes are not funny, period." I heard her laugh. At least that lightened up the mood

"Alright, Percy, I'll see you at home."

"Bye, mom."

" Bye, Percy."

I hung up the phone and looked at Chiron. "Dismissed," he said. I got up and left. The bell rang, so I rushed to my next class. I am so going to kill you, Leo Valdez.

* * *

How'd you guys like it? I did not come up with this joke. My brother found it on the internet. I thought this chapter was more enjoyable, how about you? Also this is the longest chapter. I love you guys, meaning all of my readers.

3 Percabeth11401


	8. A boyfriend?

I love the reviews. thank you Thylax. I won't let the bad ones get to me, I promise.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the awesome, most endearing Annabeth Chase! Or the others.

* * *

Annabeth POV

* * *

Thalia dragged me into English. She said hi to the teacher and called him by his first name. Weird. I sat down next to Piper, who was talking to Jason. They were calling each other names.

(bold is Jason italic is Piper)

**Honey boo**

_honey bunches_

**Sweet heart**

_Lovey bear_

"Okay! Enough we get it. You love each other," Thalia said making them blush. I guess Thalia got really annoyed, because Jason is her brother and Piper is her best friend.

I decided to end the awkward silence and said, "So... how do you know the teacher?"

"That's Percy's step dad. He's really nice. C'mon you should meet him," she said dragging me towards him. " Paul this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Paul Blofis. Paul, Annabeth is new here. She's my new friend," I shook his hand and he smiled.

"have you met Percy yet, if not youshould he's a very nice person, that I know of," he mumbled the last part, but I still heard him.

I laughed. "Yes, I have met Percy. There was an awkward silence between us, but yes, I met him," I said. Now It was his turn to laugh.

"I'll have to bug him about that later. Thank you Annabeth," he said which made Thalia laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure Percy will LOVE to hear about that," she said making us all laugh. The late bell rang and we all sat down.

Paul started the lesson. He was a pretty cool teacher, because, even when he's teaching, he has a great sense of humor.

Piper slipped a piece of paper in front of me.

(piper is bold annabeth is italic)

**I'm Piper. I'm sure Thalia told you, but we didn't get a proper meet.**

_Okay well, I'm Annabeth Chase._

**Do you find me and Jason annoying when we call each other names?**

_No, in fact I wish I had a boyfriend to do that to. Thalia is probably mad, because it's her brother._

**Yeah. They are so different I forget that Jason is her brother. I could find you a boyfriend.**

_I'm sure you could, but I want to find my own, but thanks for your offer._

**Could I at least tell you if their good or bad.**

_Okay, fine. But I'm not looking for a boyfriend today._

**Okay. The bell is going to ring in a minute.**

Right then the bell rang. Way to go Piper. As we walked to lunch I thought about what Piper said about getting a boyfriend. What if she could get me a guy I really liked. 'I'll take Thalia's opinion on it,'I though as I walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

Piper's POV

* * *

I was smiling thinking of who I should pair her up with. There's Leo. No, He has his heart set on Reyna. Connor. Maybe, hes still desperate for a girlfriend, unlike his brother. Percy. Yup, I'll pair her up with Percy. How? I have no idea. I will.

"Why are you smiling like that, Pipes?" Jason asked cautiously as we approached the table.

" Tell you later," I said, then leaned on his chest.

* * *

Hope you liked my Piper POV. Even if it's short. Pretty long yet short chapter. I'm sorry for the people who didn't get the joke last time. My brother got it from the internet. I promise next chapter Leo will say something almost everyone will get. Thanks for the reviews and sorry this was later in the day. Love you.

3 Percabeth11401


	9. The monkey clown with frizzy, red hair

Look, I'm sorry I didn't get it today. I was busy cleaning the house. I hope this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I came in to the lunch room and got my lunch. I don't know why I get school lunch, when I don't even eat it. What was for lunch? cheesy glop with a side of uncooked potatoes. Wait, Is that a potato or something else? I have a feeling I don't want to know.

I took out my mother's 'famous' blue cookies, and started eating them. "Dude, can I have one?" Leo asked. I nodded, still eating my cookie. I took one of the five dozen in there, and handed it to Leo. You guys want to hear a joke?" he asked. Reyna nodded, which surprised me, and I braced myself. Leo's jokes are always hilarious.

"Okay, What do you call a bee having a bad hair day?" He asked, and without waiting for us to guess said, "A frizz-bee!" Reyna laughed, which made me more suspicious, and I fell on the floor, again.

" What did you do to him this time?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Coral above me. I just laughed harder. You see, seeing her made me think of this morning, which made me laugh even more. When I finally came to my senses, I sat down in my seat. and started eating my cookie again. "Seriously," Coral said. "What was making him laugh so hard?" I told her the joke, trying not to laugh. She laughed, but didn't fall on the floor like I did. Dang it.

"Hey, Kelp Face," I heard someone say, whom I knew was Thalia.

"Sup, Sparky," I said earning a glare from her. She dug into my bag and pulled out like five cookies. "Hey!" I said, but didn't try to stop her. Last time I did, She slapped me in the face, and stole the whole bag.

I was spending too much time getting mad at Thalia, I didn't notice Annabeth there. She was staring at me, and when she saw me looking at her she blushed and looked away. Thalia must have notice, because she smiled mischievously. She sat Annabeth down,next to me, on purpose I bet, and sat down next to her.

A minute later Piper came in smiling mischievously while leaning on Jason. She whispered something in his ear, making him blush. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. Thalia just rolled her eyes, probably annoyed at her brother's actions.

"So, the cheer leaders are planning a dance this Friday," Piper began. I took a deep breath, knowing she was going to ask who we're taking. "I was just informing you so that I could get you ready for my pop question of the week. You'll never know when it will happen," I let my breath out. I'll have to find a date soon , very soon.

Leo told them the joke, making them laugh. Nico said, "Speaking of Frizz-bees," he said nodding his head in my direction. I turned around to see Rachel coming my way. I groaned and looked at my friends for help. They pretended to be busy. 'Great,' I thought. 'I'm on my own.'

"Hey, hot cheeks," she said sitting in the chair next to me.

"Hey, RED," Coral said, making the whole table laugh. "What is up with your hair? did you just get out of bed, or over-brush?" She said, making us laugh again.

Trying to ignore her Rachel went on. "I was wondering-," She said only to get cut off again.

" I was told you were the most stylish girl here. Clearly you're not. A monkey has more style than you. Maybe if you tried bigger clothes You wouldn't look like a complete slut. What is up with your make up too. You look like a clown, ready for the circus. Basically you look like a monkey clown, with frizzy, red hair," She finished, making Rachel's face almost as red as her hair.

She got up, and walked away, clearly offended. After she left we all burst out laughing. That was the best laugh I've had all day, and I've laughed a lot today.

* * *

Coral's POV

* * *

I was kind of mad at Rachel, so that's why I said those things. I knew Percy's other friends wouldn't help, so I did. I knew she was going to flirt with Percy, so I put all of my thoughts about her out on the table like that.

I was super happy when her face turned redder than a tomato. Even through all of her clown make-up, oops sorry just her make-up, I could see she was mad and embarrassed.

When the group started cracking up, that made me blush. I don't know why, but I kept staring at Nico. Do I have a crush on him? No, he's just a friend.

When the group finally settled down, Thalia suggested we compare schedules, because we didn't get to this morning. I had art next, and so did Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and, lucky me, Nico. Great, now I'm going to stare at him during class.

Yup. I definitely have a crush on him. Thalia knows it too.

* * *

OMG! Can you believe it? My character will be liking Nico! Sorry Thalico fans. Not going to happen. This is my longest chapter. Over 800 words! I usually only do over 500 or 600, but 800, wow! Again, I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I love you guys.

3 Percabeth11401


	10. Blue cookies!

Ha ha. I want this chapter to be longer than the last, which was my longest. hopefully over 1,000 words.

* * *

Annabeth POV

* * *

I left the lunchroom with Thalia, but Piper pulled me back. She shot Thalia a look I couldn't read, and Thalia went over to Coral. I felt bad for Nico, being all by himself, but I think he's used to it.

"So...," Piper started. "I think I found you a boyfriend."

"Who?" I asked.

She smirked at me and said, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." With that she took off running to Nico.

Thalia came back to me and told me her and Piper's plan to set Coral and Nico up. I rolled my eyes and said, "You know, I agree they both like each other, but I think they can set themselves up." Thalia just shook her head

"Annabeth, you don't know my cousin as well as I do. He won't make the first move by himself, he needs me to help him with it," she said like this was serious stuff. Wait, her cousin? Wasn't that Percy?

"I thought Percy was your cousin," I said trying not to sound suspicious.

Thalia just shrugged, "They both are. Our dads are brothers. Of course my dad is a total jerk. Percy's dad is almost as sweet as his mom, but he's always busy with work. Nico's dad is a complete bi-"

" Language!" I sad cutting her off.

"His dad is a...er...well let's just say he doesn't have time for his family," she said. I just shook my head. I can't believe I just met that girl this morning. It feels like I've known her forever.

As we were about to enter the classroom Thalia pulled me over. "Here," She said giving me a blue...was that a cookie?

"What is it?" I asked.

"One of Percy's mom's cookies. They're really good. try it," She said urging me to.

I took a really slow bite. "mmm," I said. They were the best cookies I had ever tasted. Thalia got a text and she smirked when she saw it. She took my hand and dragged me into the classroom. I was still eating my cookie! (A/N: That was super important to put in. :D)

When we entered the classroom I had to shove the cookie in my mouth. Thank god it was just art. No boring rules to go over. I might be smart, but I'm part human. I still think things I already know are boring.

I sat next to Coral who was sitting next to Nico. Typical Piper. They were both blushing like crazy. They definitely like each other. Coral was drawing looking away from Nico. Nico was talking to Piper the other way.

I looked at what Coral was drawing. "Whoa," I said. I didn't mean to, it's just the drawing was so cool. She looked up and blushed even more when she saw that I saw her drawing.

It was an awesome portrait of a boy. When I looked closely I recognized him. Nico. "Thanks," she said. I looked at her my face full of surprise. This seemed to amuse her. She laughed and whispered, "I saw him this morning and couldn't get him out of my head. This helps with it. I started first period, where I met Percy." She saw Nico was about to look so she quickly changed the page.

This one was magnificent too. It was a picture of Marilyn Monroe. "Whoa," this time that was Nico. She blushed even redder than she did when I said it.

I smiled and said, "I know. She's an amazing artist." At that time the teacher came in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, class. The coffee maker was broken, so I had to try to fix name is Ms. T. Now since we only have twenty minutes, I want you just to draw. We have art supplies up in the front of the class, so get started," She said in exactly ten seconds.

I started drawing my dream city. A paper slipped in front of me.

_You're invited to a sleep over at my,Piper McLean's, House._

_The address is 1443 New-star Road._

_RSVP: 555-283-5674_

_This Friday_

_Hope to see you there_

I looked at Piper who smiled at me. Maybe I should go. It might be fun. I nodded at Piper and she smiled. Wait did the invitation say McLean? Like Tristan McLean? Oh well. I'll ask Thalia about it later.

The bell rang and I put my papers away. Two more periods then school will be over. Finally.

* * *

Coral's POV

* * *

It felt good to get my secret that I had a crush on Nico out. I trust Annabeth. I trust she won't tell anyone. I guess her and Percy are the only ones I trust. I know Percy an Nico are cousins, but I have a feeling I could trust him not to tell anyone. Thalia on the other hand, I don't feel like I can trust her. She's been smiling mischievously all day.

I went to my next class where Percy was going to be. When I got there I saw Rachel flirting with him again. I smirked remembering what happened at lunch.

"Hey RED," I started. Percy turned, when he saw me he smiled in relief. "The '90s called. They want their hair back." Rachel turned and started fuming.

"Are you trying to steal him away from me?" she said.

I smirked, "No, but I bet it took you all last period to come up with that lame 'insult'," I said clearly winning the battle.

"Well...That jacket doesn't go with that outfit," she said confidently.

"So. It's just how I roll," I said and turned showing her my entire outfit.

" You may have won the battle, but I'll win the war," she said.

I laughed. "Considering I've won two battles already, either you need a new battle strategy or I've won already," I said smirking. She glared at me. I glared back. She opened her eyes in fear, then turned and walked away, swinging her hips. "That counts," I yelled at her. " Coral: three Red: ZERO!"

"Thanks, Coral...again," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Always glad to insult her. It's sad she can't come up with good comebacks. It's really not a war without them. He laughed. At that time the teacher came in. I looked back to see Rachel glaring at me. I smirked knowing it didn't bother me.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Over 1,000 words. I got a complaint about Rachel being the bad guy. I'm sorry, it's just I can't have fun without Rachel's name. I love you guys.

3 Percabeth11401


	11. Matthew's got a crush!

Hey. I'm loving the reviews, please keep them coming. I realize some of you like my character. If you do, thanks. anyway, on with the story. I decided I'll skip to the end of the day in Annabeth's POV, so here it is.

* * *

Annabeth POV

* * *

My next two classes went by really fast. Thalia decided to come home with me, so I figured she could meet my family. Ever since she said the only real family she had was Jason, I felt kinda bad for her. I have a loving dad, a step mom (we're learning to get along), and two little step brother twins, who adore me.

When we reached my house I yelled, "Helen, I'm home." Helen came through the door, clearly wanting a favor. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Helen, this is Thalia. Thalia this is my step-mom, Helen," I said. They shook hands. Helen looked at me, as if deciding something, then turned to leave. "Helen, whatever you want me to do I can do it. Just because Thalia's here doesn't mean she can't help," I said,willing to do anything.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you could get Bobby and Matthew from school," she said, turning around.

My face brightened a little. I love Bobby and Matthew. I actually call them my brothers. The only thing is, they love playing pranks on me. "Okay," I said. "I'll pick them up. Come on Thalia. Their school is only two blocks away." I grabbed her arm, and ran out the door.

When we got to their school, we saw them waiting with some other friends. "Annabeth!" they cried when they saw me. They ran up to me, and gave me a big hug.

"Hey, guys. This is Thalia. Thalia, this is Bobby and Matthew," I said.

"She's hot," Matthew whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Come on, let's go home," I said grabbing for their hands. Matthew reached up to grab Thalia's hand, and she accepted. Probably thinking he looks similar to a puppy dog.

When we got home, Bobby and Matthew went upstairs. I heard Matthew scream, "Yes!" I laughed, but Thalia looked confused. I grabbed two bags of chips and two sodas, then dragged Thalia upstairs.

We got to my room and I threw her a bag of chips and a soda. She caught the soda, but the chips fell to the ground. I laughed. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Are you going to Piper's sleepover?" Thalia asked.

I shrugged,"Yeah, I guess. Is she somehow related to Tristan McLean?"

She pursed her lips. "Yeah, that's her dad. She doesn't like to talk about it." I nodded. If that was my dad I probably would do the same thing. I would probably want a regular life. I appreciated that she didn't act like a rich snobby girl, like Rachel.

We did homework, which took an hour and a half. She was impossible with English. She kept complaining asking if we could take a break.

When we finally got done with our homework. She wanted to listen to music. I turned my i pod to a random song, and the song "Better Than Revenge" came on.

_**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did**_

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and**_

_**I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him**_

_**She came along, got him along and lets hear the applause**_

_**She took him faster than you could say sabotage**_

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**_

_**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**_

_**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress**_

_**Whoa**_

_**She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find **_

_**stealing other peoples toys on the playground **_

_**won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**she should keep in mind**_

_**there is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**_

_**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**_

_**and she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to write her name with things**_

_**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**_

_**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**_

_**they didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**_

_**No amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress**_

_**Whoa**_

_**She's better know for the things that she does on the mattress**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find **_

_**stealing other people's toys on the playground**_

_**won't make you many friends**_

_**Se should keep in mind **_

_**she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey**_

_**You might have him, but haven't you heard**_

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey**_

_**You might have him, but I always get the last word**_

_**Oh, Whoa**_

_**She's not a saint and **_

_**She's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress**_

_**Whoa**_

_**She's better known**_

_**For the things that she does on the mattress**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find**_

_**stealing other people's toys on the playground**_

_**won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**Do you still feel like**_

_**you know what you're doin**_

_**'Cause I don't thing you do**_

_**Oh **_

_**Do you till feel like**_

_**You know what you're doin**_

_**I don't think you do**_

_**I don't think you do**_

_**Let's hear the applause**_

_**Come on and show me how much better you are**_

_**So you deserve some applause**_

_**'cause you're so much better**_

_**She took him faster than you could say 'Sabotage'**_

At the end of the song we started cracking up. I guess it was because we were singing along, and we sounded horrible. 'I can't believe I have a best friend on the first day of school,' I thought.

"It sounds like Rachel," Thalia said, which kinda confused me.

"What does?" I asked.

"Well what the song says sounds like something Rachel would do," She said. I took sometime to process it, then shrugged.

"Yeah, probably," I said.

"So... what do you think of my cousin?" she asked grinning.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"You said in the note this morning to ask you after school. I just asked, gimme an answer," she said bringing out a piece of paper. I looked at it

**Okay. I wanted to know what you thought of my cousin.**

_Your cousin?_

**Yeah. You know, Percy**

_He's your cousin?_

__**Yeah. So what do you think of him?**

_Ask me at the end of the day._

I looked at her. "As a friend," I said after a moment of silence, startling and confusing her.

"What?" she asked still confused

"I think of him as a friend," I said.

She looked surprised. Then she laughed. "I meant, what is one word you would use to describe him," she said.

I thought a moment. "I don't know him well enough. For now my answer is awkward," I said. Thalia laughed and nodded.

She looked over to my clock and gasped. "I have to go. Jason and I have to go food shopping. Bye, see you tomorrow," she said, grabbing her backpack and running out the door.

I went down stairs to see her running out our front door. I saw Matthew come down stairs looking mad. "Who's Jason?" he asked. I laughed. He thought Jason was her boyfriend.

"Jason is her brother," I said, making him lighten up.

"OOOOHHH," Bobby said startling us. "Matthew has a crush. Matthew has a crush," he taunted, making Matthew blush and chase him upstairs. I laughed. Best day ever.

* * *

Over 1,000 words! I'm so sorry this is late. I started typing yesterday, but got interrupted a lot. I also had kind of a writers block. I decided I want to make another fanfiction, having them be demigods instead. Rachel will be a friend, not an enemy, and Coral will be in it. They will be re-meeting coral in the new fanfic, so she'll be a demigod.

I hope you like this chapter.

3 Percabeth11401


	12. All kinds of cookies

Hey I'm so sorry. I had to go to a dance yesterday. It was so fun. Alright, let's get on with the story. I decided Percy's going to have a little sister. The same age as Bobby and Matthew.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I walked home from school with Nico. Nico was really quiet on the way, which was weird, because he's usually a talks-a-lot. I turned around to see Coral following us. She was listening to her i pod, not knowing I was watching her. I turned to see Nico staring at her too. I laughed. He turned and blushed, then started walking faster. I was about to run after him when someone touched my shoulder.

I turned around to see Coral frowning at me. "Hey," I said.

She was still frowning. "Why were you laughing?" she asked. I freaked out. I didn't want to tell her Nico was staring at her.

"Nico said something funny," I lied.

She slapped my face. "Tell me the truth," she said dangerously calm.

"Nico was staring at you," I said immediately, holding my face. She blushed and started walking faster. I ran up to Nico who was waiting for me at my apartment door. I unlocked the door, and opened it. The sweet smell of cookies came into my nose.

I ran into the kitchen to see my mom making her yummy, delicious, spectacular, blue cookies. Nico brightened up when he saw them too.

"Hello, boys," she said as she handed us some cookies. "Percy, could you get your sister, please. Her school gets over in about ten minutes."

"Sure, mom," I said. "C'mon Nico. You're coming too if you're eating my mom's cookies."

"Fine," he said. "I wanted to go anyway. Erica is super cute anyway."

We walked out of the door, and turned the corner. It took us about fifteen minutes to get there, so we were kinda late. I saw Erica waiting with her class staring to one side. I looked that way and saw Annabeth with Thalia. Wait. Thalia! She never said anything about going over to Annabeth's house. Yep. Definitely sounds like Thalia.

"Percy!" I heard Erica scream. Erica adores me. She looks up to me as if I'm actually her blood-related brother. "You're late! I thought I was going to have to walk home alone." She looked over to the direction of Annabeth again. I heard Annabeth laughing. It was the best sound I had ever heard. "Who's that?" Erica asked pointing to Annabeth.

"That's my friend Annabeth," I said. I heard Nico snicker at the word 'friend'. I shot him a look.

"Oh," she said still looking. "Her brother,Bobby, is cute," she whispered in my ear, just as they turned the corner.

I laughed, and picked her up. "Come on Erica, mom is making blue cookies at home,' I said walking with her still in my arms.

"Yay!" she said.

We walked home, and went into the kitchen immediately. "How was your first day of first grade, Erica."

"Great. We painted pictures, which we are letting dry, and will get them tomorrow. Then, I made some friends. Most of them are boys, but I still love to hang out with them and play Pokemon."

"Well, I'm glad you had a great time," my mom said. We all sat there in silence, eating our cookies. I was thinking about what happened today, then burst out laughing at the thought of what happened first period. When I settled down, everyone was giving me quizzical looks. "What's so funny, Percy?" my mom asked

I told them about what happened with Coral today in first period. Erica giggled, my mom smiled, and Nico blushed. When we finally finished our cookies, Erica took my arm. "Percy, I need help wth my homework,"she said pulling me up stairs.

"I need to go. Thanks, Sally for the cookies. Bye, Percy," with that he ran out the door.

Erica pulled me into her room. Her walls were black, with little stars. Her bed was a pink space ship. I thought her room was so cool, especially for a six year old girl. "I thought you were going to marry Annabeth," she complained. I was so confused. When did I say that. "Who are you going to choose: Coral or Annabeth?"

I laughed. "Erica, for now, none. If I had to choose, I would choose Annabeth. Besides, Coral has a crush on Nico. Nico has a crush on her too."

"So, you admit you have a crush on Annabeth?" she asked. I blushed, and nodded. "Yes! Percy's going to Marry Annabeth! Percy's going to marry Annabeth!" She chanted.

"Who's Annabeth?" I heard my mom ask. I looked up to see her smiling in amusement at my embarrassment.

"Percy's crush!" Erica said. I ran out of the room and locked my self into my room, about to die of embarrassment. I lied down on my bed, closed my eyes, and heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

Nico's POV

* * *

As I ran out of the door I ran into Coral and another little girl. 'Great,' I thought. 'Just my luck.'

"Hey Nico," she said sounding confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Percy lives here. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here in this apartment building, just down the hall. I was here because my sister is selling cookies for girl scouts," she said

"Oh, what's your sister's name?" I asked.

"My name is Eden. Are you going to buy cookies or not?" her sister asked.

"Whoa, okay. I have a twenty in my pocket. How much can I buy with that?"

"Well, Cookies are four dollars each. You figure out the rest," Coral said.

I took the fill out form. I bought two coconut cookies, one peanut butter, one lemon, and one mint. "Here," I said as I gave her the fill out form and my twenty bucks.

"Thank you," Eden said as she rang on the doorbell.

"Bye, Coral," I said as I left.

"Bye, Nico. See you tomorrow," she said back

* * *

Coral's POV

* * *

"Hello, I'm selling girl scout cookies, and I was wondering-" my sister, Eden, started to say

"Cookies?" a boy said behind the lady at the door. I looked past her to see Percy looking out the door.

The lady laughed. "Well, I won't, but my son will," she said. I laughed. After I laughed, Percy looked confused, then turned wide eyed.

"Coral?" he said, still confused.

I stifled a laughed, wanting to play a prank on him . "Yep that's my name, and you are?" I said, pretending to be confused at how he knew my name.

"Percy, remember? First period we started rolling on the floor laughing..." he said trying to get me to remember.

I looked up as if I was thinking. "Nope, I don't remember that." I said. " Wait, what did Annabeth say? 'Percy Jackson is kinda cute'? Maybe." I said mumbling it enough for him to hear. "Or did she say 'really cute'? Yeah, that was it."

I looked at Percy who was blushing. I started cracking up. "Percy, gosh. Take a joke," I said as I was laughing. I calmed down.

"So, this is the famous Coral McNally? Percy was just talking about you," his mom said. "My name is Sally Jackson. Just call me Sally," she said holding a hand out.

"Nice to meet you Sally," I said as I took her hand and shook it. "Now, Percy about the cookies..." I said as I handed him the fill out form. He took it, filled it out, and handed us thirty-two bucks and the fill out form. "Thanks," I said.

I was about to leave with my sister when Sally asked, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

I looked at her, smiled, then shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. I have to help my sister sell cookies, but maybe tomorrow night," I said.

She nodded and said, "Alright, I'll have time to prepare, then. Bye."

"Bye. Bye, Percy," I said.

"Bye," he called back.

I smiled. 'Wow,' I thought. 'He sure does like cookies.'

* * *

How did you like all of those POV's? I'm so sorry. Friday I had a dance. Yesterday I had to do work, then watch a movie. I was super busy. I'm not going to give up on this story, just because I'm going to write another one. I'm going to get started on the new story after this chapter. love you guys.

3 Percabeth11401


	13. I told you so

Hey guys. I'm so sorry this is late. I had to finish House of Hades. It was really good. I promise I won't give any spoilers. I may put some quotes, but you won't know. Oh yeah, BTW, in this story, it might happen, but really, Leyna will never happen. Sad, but true. I'm just going to skip to Friday after school, so we can get on with the sleepover. I forgot to mention one more thing. Eden is the name of my real sister. She's in sixth grade, but in this story, she's in fifth. Happy reading.

* * *

Annabeth POV. After school on Friday

* * *

I was walking home from school with Thalia on Friday. We were going to stop by her house and get her clothes, then go to my house. When we stopped by her house, we went inside and went upstairs. Thalia quickly packed a bag. Throwing eyeliner, pajamas, a shirt, and some jeans.

We left the house and headed to mine, saying goodbye to Jason on the way out. We walked in silence for quite a ways, until Thalia shouted out, "Percy has the cutest stepsister. You should see her. She's around the age of your brothers, and Percy told me she has a crush on a boy already."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Erica,"

"No way,"I said. "That's the name of the girl my brother has a crush on."

"Which one?" she asked.

"Bobby. Matthew has his sights set on you," I said, making her look at me as if I were crazy. I laughed.

"Well, I think it's cute," she said. I laughed even harder. "What?"

"You have no idea what he will try to get you," I said. "Here's a tip though. Don't get a boyfriend while he's still single. He will hunt that boy down, and kill him. Literally."

"How would he?" she asked. I blushed.

"Let's just say, he knows where I put my dagger, and I taught the boys a few tricks on how to use it," I said feeling kinda ashamed.

"You have a dagger?" she asked wide eyed. I nodded. "I thought Jason, Percy, Nico, and I were the only ones who use weapons. I think Piper does too, but doesn't usually use it."

That surprised me. "What kind of weapons do you guys have?" I asked, hoping at least one of them would be a dagger, like mine.

"Well, I use a bow and arrow. Jason uses a gold sword. Percy uses a bronze sword. Nico uses a black sword. Piper, I think she has a dagger," she said.

'Whoa," I thought. 'That's cool'

We entered my house, and Matthew and Bobby stood in front of me, looking pissed. "Where were you, missy?" Matthew said. "Hi, Thalia."

"I was over at her house. She needed to get clothes for the sleep over at our friend, Piper's house," I said. " How many times have I told you, don't call me missy. It's annoying."

"Okay, bye," Bobby said.

"Wait," I said. They froze in place. "Bobby. I need to talk to you."

"What for?" he asked.

"That's a private matter. Matthew, take Thalia to my room," I said.

He smiled. "Okay."

As he skipped away I turned to Bobby. "Hey, you know that girl you have a crush on, Erica?" He nodded. "Well, it turns out, I know her brother. Well, step brother anyway."

"Really? Do you think I have a chance with her?" he asked.

I nodded. "He invited me to go meet his mom on Monday, and I asked if you could come. He said yes"

"Okay, but mommy and daddy are going to be out of town all week. Who's going to watch Matthew?"

"Thalia," I said. We laughed. He knew Matthew had a crush on her. "I'm mainly doing this for punishment for her."

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She helped the Stolls, the school pranksters, play a prank on me," I said.

"What did they do?" he asked, smiling.

"Let's just say it involved a big spider, my book that I was reading, and a very, very loud scream," I said. He laughed. I had a huge fear of spiders.

Let's just say Connor Stoll almost died. I brought my dagger to school that day. I made him eat the spider he put in my book. He threw up all over Rachel. Everyone laughed so hard.

"Annabeth!" I heard Thalia scream.

"Okay, Bobby. Let's go up stairs and see what Matthew did this time," we laughed and ran upstairs.

When we got up there Matthew was on the floor, lying there with a big grin on his face. "What did you do?" I asked her

"I-I don't know. He asked me to kiss him, so I kissed his cheek. Then he grinned like that, and fell on the floor," she said, sounding scared.

I laughed. "Told you he had a crush on you." She looked at me, still scared. then looked at the clock.

"We have to go, Annabeth. Come on, pack your things," she said urgently. 'I grabbed some things, then threw it in a bag. I kissed Bobby and Matthew, who finally got out of his daze, and left.

* * *

Sorry. I decided that the next chapter will be the sleep over. I really have to go. Love you.

3 Percabeth11401


	14. Eaves droppers

Hello. If you guys know what AR is or Accelerated Reader I have something to say. I'm at 705% of my AR goal. Yay. Thank the gods for House of Hades. I will have a riddle for you at the end of each chapter now. I just decided. Yay. Now here's the new chapter. The Sleep Over!

* * *

Piper POV

* * *

I was setting up for the sleepover when Jason called.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe,"

"Wazzup, Nosaj,"

"Nosaj?"

"Yeah, it's your name spelled backward. Nosaj."

"Okay, Repip."

"Why'd you call?"

"I heard you were having a sleepover, and wondered if me and the boys could come."

I pursed my lips. "Don't you think Thalia will feel kinda weird having her brother here?"

"Nah, she'll be fine."

"Okay. Beware. I'll be very girly at this party."

"That's why I love you."

"Only that?"

"No! Please don't ruin the moment."

I laughed. "Okay. Bring as many guys as can come. The more the merrier. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found Annabeth and Thalia fighting.

"You didn't kill him!" Annabeth yelled.

"Well, why did he fall on the floor motionless-" Thalia started.

"Because you kissed him."

"On the cheek!"

"Still you know he has a crush on you..." Annabeth started to say. I was laughing. It was the funniest thing.

"Who has a crush on her?" I asked after I had settled down.

"My little brother, Matthew,"Annabeth said.

Aw, that is so cute. Come inside, and you can tell me all about it."

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I was just finishing homework when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Jason. Come over to my house ASAP."

"Okay, see you in, what? ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. bye."

"Bye."

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. My mom was cooking dinner, Erica was coloring, and Paul was correcting homework.

"Mom, Jason wants me over to his house. I don't know if I'll be home for dinner. He sounded real urgent," I said.

" Okay. Bye."

"Bye," I said. Erica giggled, but kept coloring. "What's so funny Erica?"

"Your mom," she said

"Your face," I said back.

"Your zipper," I looked down. My zipper was undone. I blushed and zipped up my zipper.

"Bye," I said again and rushed out the door.

When I got to Jason's house, he was already outside. He was waiting for me with Leo, Frank, Nico, and the Stolls.

"Sorry I'm late," I said.

"No time to talk. We've got five minutes. We might be able to make it," Jason said urgently.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Get in the car, all of you," Jason said. He was really scaring me.

We all got in the car. "Okay, listen. Piper is having a sleepover, and invited me to came along with 'the boys'. 'The boys' are you guys. There will be girls there. Including Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, and more,' He said.

"We're going to Piper's sleepover? Now that's kinda weird, don't you think?" I said.

"No. She invited us. We're here." We pulled up in front of a five story mansion painted a light purple. I always felt weird going there, because whenever I do, it's usually to get a 'makeover'. I hate those.

Jason rang the doorbell, and almost immediately, Piper came to the door. Thalia came to see who it was, then freaked.

"What is my BROTHER doing here?" she said. "I know you're dating him and all, but... wait and he brought the others?" She looked at Piper. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. "You know what? Okay come on in," she said. I was the last to go in.

Every one was walking in, and I just stood there. Something about the silent conversation they had freaked me out. I was about to turn around and leave, but Thalia pulled me back.

"No. You are not leaving. If you do, get ready for the pounding of your life. I will make sure you lose so much blood, you'll be as flat as a mat. You hear me?" She said in a super scary tone. I gulped and nodded. "Good, now go have fun."

Thalia pushed me inside, and right into Annabeth. Figures.

"Hey! Watch where your..." she trailed off "Sorry. I thought you were someone else. Connor Stoll has been flirting with every girl he sees. That includes me."

"Yeah, he's like that," I said. I couldn't believe I wasn't nervous. Or at least sound nervous. I decided to tell her about the time when Connor flirted with Clarisse. Big mistake.

* * *

Thalia POV

* * *

"Awwww. Look they're talking!" I said to Piper.

"I know right! It's so exciting!" she squealed. We were watching them talk. I heard Annabeth laugh. They looked over at Connor. He was flirting with Hazel. She was blushing, and Frank looked pissed. Leo finally took Connor away. Both Hazel and Frank looked relieved. I heard Percy and Annabeth laughing at him.

I caught some (or all) of their words.

"Wow. Did they spike the drinks already or did they just have some to drink before they came?" Annabeth asked, still laughing.

"No idea. Just don't drink anything except what you know is water," Percy said. They were both laughing and blushing like crazy.

"I think Thalia is calling me over," Annabeth lied.

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye." Annabeth came over to me, still red from blushing like crazy.

"You like him," I said.

"What?" she said pretending not to like him.

"Don't lie to me, Annabeth. I know you like him."

"Is it seriously that obvious?" She asked, sounding really worried.

I nodded. "Don't worry. Percy's oblivious to every thing. OMG! Look, Coral is talking to Nico. Come on, let's get closer, so that we can hear." We crept closer.

"...cookies should be here by Monday," I heard Coral saying. Cookies? Yep, sounds like Nico.

"Okay, thanks. That'll be my lunch. Beats having that school glop," Nico said.

Coral laughed. "Yeah. I bought a couple for that reason."

"Cool. I love girl scout cookies, but Percy's mom's cookies are the best."

"I know. She let me bring a whole plate of them home on Tuesday. I let no one else eat them. My private property!" Coral said, making, not only Nico, but Annabeth, Piper and I. They looked at us. Coral sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have to go. See ya."

She came over to us. "Eaves droppers," was the first thing she said to us.

"Hey we did it to Percy and Annabeth. Well Piper and I did," I said. Annabeth looked at Coral, then they both nodded. They walked behind me, then both of them, with all of their force, smacked my head. "Ow!"

"That's what you get. I can't believe you eaves dropped on us! I can handle Percy myself..." Annabeth trailed off and stared at one spot. "Hey, you guys, follow me."

We followed her to a secret hiding spot Piper has for when she doesn't want to meet her father's girlfriends. "Shh," Annabeth said quietly. She opened the door, got wide eyed, then waved us over.

I got almost as wide eyed as Annabeth. In the small little space was Leo and Reyna making out. I took my phone out and saw Piper doing the same thing. I looked over at Annabeth. She looked like she wanted to crack up. Piper and I took photos of it. I accidently left my flash on and Piper has a clicking noise.

Reyna and Leo broke their makeout session, looked up, and blushed. "I knew it!" Piper said.

"How'd you guys know we were here?" Leo asked blushing ferociously.

"I saw you guys, holding hands, and sneaking off," Annabeth said.

"And I go here to hide," Piper added. "Once Jason and I came up here and-"

"I don't want to know what you and my brother do up here when you're alone," I said.

Leo and Reyna got up and came out to join us. "All I was going to say is that we played Yahtzee up here. Gosh, Thalia," Piper said. "Now come on. We're going to play truth or dare."

* * *

Oooh. Cliff hanger. Now here's the riddle: What does the fox say? If you get the answer to this question right you get cookies and another treat. Love you.

3Percabeth11401


	15. Truth or dare part 1

Hey. Look, on Thursday I believe I tried to write a story. I wrote it, the internet went out on me. It sucked. So now, I have to write it all over. I'm in pain :'(.

* * *

Piper POV

* * *

I was preparing for the sleep over, when Jason called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pipes."

"Oh, hey Nosaj"

"Nosaj?"

"Yeah, It's your name backward. Nosaj"

"Well then you are Repip."

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if I could come to your sleepover with the boys."

"I dunno, wouldn't Thalia feel weird having her brother her?"

"Nah, she'll be fine"

"Oh, okay. Only because it will help perfectly with truth or dare."

"Bye."

"Bye, Nosaj"

I hung up the phone just as the door bell rang. I ran down stairs and opened the door.

"You didn't kill him Thalia!" Annabeth said.

"Well then why did he lie on the floor? lying on the cold hard ground." Thalia asked

"Because you kissed him. You know he has a crush on you."

"On the cheek. I didn't think he'd die."

"He fainted. He didn't die!"

"Well-"

I started cracking up. It was super funny seeing them fight. They blushed.

"Can we come in?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, come on. Then you can talk to me about who you kissed," I said looking a Thalia.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I had just finished my homework (yes I, Percy Jackson, does homework) my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jason."

"Oh, hey Nasoj"

"How do you know my nickname?"

"Piper texted me."

"Oh, well we're going to Piper's house for the sleepover, so come here in the next ten minutes."

"Okay. Let me tell my mom."

"Mama's boy."

"Sister's maniac."

"Not fair!"

"Ha ha"

I hung up. I ran down stairs.

"Hey, mom," I said. She was cooking dinner at the stove while Paul was grading papers and Erica was coloring.

"Whatcha need sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm going to Piper's house for a group sleepover. I won't be here for dinner."

"Alright sweetie," she said. Erica giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I met Piper. She told me something funny," was all Erica said.

"I looked at the clock. I had five minutes to get there. "Well I have to go. See ya later."

I left to go to Jason's house.

* * *

Piper's POV

* * *

Thalia had just finished telling me the story, when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs with Thalia and Annabeth right behind me. I opened the door to find all of the other girls.

"Hey guys. Come on in," I said. The girls came in. Hazel went over to my radio and turned it on. Everyone started dancing. A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. I opened it to see Jason and the other boys. "Hey guys come on in. I'll be right back with the first party game. I need to get the snacks ready."

I went to the kitchen to get the snacks. I grabbed chips, popcorn, cookies, and sodas. I called Jason and Leo to help me. I made sure Leo took the sodas so he wouldn't eat the chips, popcorn, or cookies. I made sure of that so he wouldn't eat it on the way.

"Okay," I said. "Time for a game of truth or dare."

"_A_ game?" Leo asked. "Does that mean there will be more?"

I shrugged. "In your future. I'll go first. Everyone in a circle." Everyone got in a circle and I started.

"Jason. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. What's your middle name?"

"I plead the fifth"

I don't. It's Maurice," Thalia said.

"Thalia!" Jason exclaimed.

"What! You weren't going to answer, so I did."

"Okay, okay," I said. "Your turn, Jason."

"Alright. Leo, Truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to confess your love to a special person in here."

That confused me. Jason knew about a couple I didn't? What? Leo turned pale.

"Okay, I love you, Reyna," Leo said.

I got wide eyed. How did I not see that coming?

"I love you too, Leo!" Reyna said. She kissed Leo. That went on for about five minutes until Jason cleared his throat. I guess it was weird for him to see his two best friends kiss. They blushed and broke apart.

* * *

I'm sorry for the cliff hanger and the short chapter. I'm really tired and it's 9:33 pm. I hope you don't kill me. The right answer to the question was Ring ding ding ding. But Wa pa pa pa pow was alright. I love the answer Show me the car fax too. lol. (::) (::) (::) New trivia question. Dip the mash potato covered nugget-bisciut in the _. Cookies to the peolple who get the right answer.


	16. Kiss

Hey guys. I uploaded late (to me) last night. I got up at seven O'clock this morning to write this. Please be grateful. Here it is.

* * *

Annabeth POV

* * *

It was Leo's turn for truth or dare. I was having a silent conversation with Thalia. She thought she killed my brother. I was trying to convince her that he just fainted. Then I heard Leo say, "Annabeth, truth or dare?" I froze. I wasn't expecting that.

"Truth," I said worried about what he would do.

"Who in this room would you rather go out with?"

"Dare"

"Okay. I dare you to answer that question."

I was stuck. Percy was in this room. I didn't want him to know. If I lied... No. Annabeth Chase doesn't lie. especially to her friends. I'll have to tell the truth. I took a deep breath and said, "Percy."

The room got silent. It stayed like that until Piper shouted, "I KNEW IT!" Percy's face was tomato red. I bet my face was worst. I got up and ran upstairs. I don't know why, but I started crying. I ran into Pipers room and slumped down in her beanbag chair.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it might be Thalia's, but it was too big. I looked up to see Percy. I freaked out. I quickly got up and backed up.

"Annabeth, I like you too. I was just too stunned to say anything," he said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," I said not looking at him.

"No, I'm not," he said sounding so certain, I almost believed him.

"Prove it," I said.

He walked over to me, lifted my chin so I could see those beautiful sea-green eyes, and did something so unexpected. I was thinking he would've looked me straight in the eyes and said a romantic speech. Wrong. He kissed me.

At first I was too stunned to do anything. After about five seconds I got out of my shock and kissed him back. It was better than I would've ever imagined. This went on for what seemed like forever. We finally had to break apart. Before we did though, there was a flash.

We broke apart to see everyone standing there, at the doorway. Piper and Thalia had their phones out. Thalia seemed to be texting. I just knew she was sending the picture to someone. Piper looked like she was texting too.

"Thalia, who are you texting?" I asked with caution.

"No one you know," she said still looking at her phone.

Percy got wide eyed. "Thalia, don't you dare," he said.

"Too bad. Already did," she said.

Percy looked like he wanted to scream.

"Piper," I said. "Who are you texting?" She just laughed. I figured out who she was texting. She had Bobby's number. "Piper!"

"Ha ha. Already sent it."

"No! He's gonna be bugging me forever!" I shouted.

"Oh well. That's what you get for getting into his love life."

"He's my little brother. He's six. I think his love life is cute."

"Maybe he feels the same way."

"That's it," I said. "I'm cancelling truth or dare. We'll have to find another game. I hate truth or dare."

"Why?" Thalia said. "It's what got you and Percy together."

"Shut up." I turned to Piper. "Do you have another game planned?"

She got a bulletin board out. "Yeah, but we're not supposed to play that for another hour."

"Well, What is it?"

"Sorry."

"I said. What is the game"

"I know. The game we are going to play is the board game, Sorry."

"Oh. Well we can play that."

"Alright. Come on."

* * *

Sorry for yet another short chapter. I wanted to get started on my new story. I'm thinking of calling it From San Francisco to Manhattan. Or should I call it Surprise. I kinda like the first one better. Well see ya.

3 Percabeth11401


	17. Dinner?

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I have two stories to write, but if you want to read my other story, it's called Surprise! . I haven't been on, I know, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Happy reading! I'm just gonna skip the rest of the sleep over. Sorry that was getting really boring.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

I was walking to school alone on Monday after Piper's sleep over. I just couldn't believe that Annabeth and I kissed. Or that Thalia sent a picture to my mom. She'll never stop bugging me now.

I was almost to school when I saw Annabeth again. I thought it was going to be really awkward between us, but when she saw me she smiled and motioned me over. I ran up to her. "Hey Wise Girl," I said smiling at the fact that I remembered her nickname.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I frowned at that. Thalia called me Kelp Face, but she's my cousin, that's different. I never really liked how she called me that. Annabeth laughed. "Yup, I'm definitely keeping that as your nickname."

"Why? I don't like it," I complained.

"That's why," she said. That was confusing the heck out of me.

"What?"

"You don't like , that is your nickname."

"Oh. Who says 'Therefore' anymore."

"Sorry. I forgot you're such a seaweed brain. And I'm reading some Shakespear books too."

We reached the school, and saw Thalia. She was talking to Nico, who was blushing like must've been talking to him about Coral. Annabeth and I looked at each other, then at Thalia, then at each other again. "Run," I said. Annabeth nodded, and we both started running. We went to the back of the school to get in. It was the longer, but safer way.

When we got in we saw Coral heading to her locker. She must have seen Thalia too. Annabeth and I ran up to her. "You see Thalia too?" I asked her. Annabeth elbowed me, but Coral nodded.

"Yeah. Nico was blushing, so I had to get away," She said. We reached our lockers, and said goodbye to Annabeth. Her locker was a little farther down the hall than ours. "Percy," Coral said after a long period of silence, and also, scaring the heck out of me.

"What?"

"Well... who do you think Thalia is pairing Nico up with?"

"You," I said without even thinking. She blushed and turned to her locker. I could tell she wasn't doing anything. Her head was just in the locker. She was probably trying to hide her blush.

I was about to say something to comfort her, when a voice behind me said, "Hey Percy."

It was Rachel again. I pretended not to hear her. She tapped my shoulder. I was worried she was going to try something else, so I turned around. "How about you and I go get some pizza tonight," she said, a little too close to me.

"I have plans," I said almost immediately.

She frowned. "What kind of plans?" she asked. truth was I didn't have any plans. I was just going to spend the night in my room on the computer. I looked over to Coral.

"Coral is coming over for dinner," I said. Coral jerked out of her locker, hitting her head in the process. "Aren't you Coral?" I continued. Hoping she'd agree, I looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, probably still in pain. I didn't care, Rachel bought it.

"Okay," she said. Then she took Coral's arm, and took her out of hearing distance. I sighed in relief. Another time I don't have to deal with Rachel.

* * *

Coral POV

* * *

Rachel pulled me far enough away, so that Percy couldn't hear. It wasn't very far, since it was crowded and loud in the hallway.

"You better stay away from him, you hear me?" Rachel said.

"I don't have a crush on him. I guess he'd rather date me than a slut like you," I said.

"You better watch your mouth. My dad's a lawyer."

"My dad's a cop." At that she shut her mouth and walked away. I headed back over to Percy. "Come on," I told him. "The bell is going to ring soon."

We started walking to class in silence. "I'll ask my parents if I can go over for dinner," I told him.

"Cool. My mom would love to have you over again," he said. I smiled. Now only two things were bugging me. Rachel and what Percy sasid about Thalia trying to pair Nico up with me. That bugged me the most. I didn't show it, though. I almost forgot about it, until lunch.

* * *

Ooh. Cliffhanger! You hate me, I know. If this wasn't as good, I'm sorry. I've had writers block for a while. Please read my new story, Surprise, and review. Love you.

3 Percabeth11401


	18. CoralNico

Hey! I have two stories to write, so I won't update this every day. Also, I've been sick, and still kind of sick. I apologize if this chapter sucks. Hopefully it doesn't. Happy reading.

* * *

Coral's POV

* * *

At lunch, Thalia kept smirking at me. I tried to avoid eye contact, but tried not to make it look rude. I was doing fine for a while until Thalia took Nico aside. I was worried about what she was saying. I got up to so that I could make an excuse t get out of here, but Piper pulled me down and whispered in my ear, "You won't go anywhere on my watch."

It was probably a bad idea to sit next to her, but she insisted. I should've seen this coming. I was about to tell Piper I had to go to the bathroom when Rachel came. "So, Percy," she said. "There's a dance coming up this Friday, and I think we should go together." What a SLUT!

"Rachel-" Percy started to say.

"He... already has a date," I said, kinda regretting my choice of words.

"Oh yeah? Who? Don't tell me it's you," Rachel said, sounding disgusted with the word 'you'.

"No... It's Annabeth."

"Her?" she said, very surprised. She turned to Percy. "Percy, don't tell me this is true. You wouldn't rather go out with a dumb blonde than me, Would you?" she said faking to sound hurt.

"It... IS! Yup. Annabeth and I are going to the dance together. So true, " Percy said. Rachel turned around and pretended to cry. We all laughed. Annabeth, on the other hand, took my arm, and dragged me away.

"What were you thinking?!" Annabeth whisper yelled.

"I sorry. It was the first thing that came to mind," I whisper yelled back.

"I might have kissed him, but it was an accident. It just... happened," She said in a soft voice that wasn't quite a whisper.

"Just say you'll go as friends until you both feel ready."

"How do I know if he's ready?"

"If he kisses you again, you'll know."

"How do you know so much about relationships? Have you had or do you have a boyfriend."

"Whoa, Ms. Detective. No I don't have or have ever had a boyfriend."

"Well then how do you know so much?"

"I have no idea. I guess I'm always good friends with boys."

"Oh," and with that she walked off. I was about to leave the cafeteria, when a bony, but strong, hand pulled me back.

"Not on my watch," Piper said, pulling me back to the table. DANG IT! Almost got out. Just a foot away.

Before I even sat down, Thalia pulled me over to where she was talking to Nico. He wasn't there any more. Great. Now I am going to be red as a tomato.

"You have to ask him out!" was the first thing Thalia said.

"Who?" I asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb. I'm going to say his name anyway. Just to make you blush. Nico," Thalia said. It worked I blushed just hearing his name. I don't know why.

"I'm not asking him out. Okay. We're done," I said, and walked off. I walked out of the cafeteria, and into the empty hallway. I decided to head off to class early, just to be alone for a while. On the way, an arm grabbed me. It was Nico! A shiver went up my arm and down my spine. I faced him and looked into those deep, brown eyes, and nearly melted.

We just stood there like that for what seemed like forever. Then, he made a move I would've never expected; he kissed me. We kissed until the bell rang and we broke apart before anyone could see us. We ran to my next class, and he asked me, "Do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

I smiled. "Yes." With that I went into my next class, leaving him just standing there. Finally, he came in the room. I rolled my eyes. He sat down next to me. I looked at him, he looked at me. I made a funny face. He laughed. He made a funny face. I laughed. This went on until Thalia and Annabeth came in.

When I saw them I went back to drawing my picture. I had a feeling This was going to be either the best or the worst dance ever.

* * *

Hey. I know, Lot's of Coral/Nico. My character needed someone to be with. Sorry if you don't like it. I like this chapter, though. Next chapter will be the dance. I'll have all the couples. Love you.

3 Percabeth11401


End file.
